


Восточный ветер

by Jero3000



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Шерлока Холмса не было в Лондоне два года. Он был занят распутыванием сетей Мориарти. Но что, если в начале пути он завернул к одной старой знакомой?





	Восточный ветер

Ветер трепал занавески на окнах. Флюгер на крыше дома напротив чуть подрагивал, замерев в восточном направлении. Где-то внизу хлопнула дверь, но бледной женщине, сидевшей на расстеленной кровати, не было до этого никакого дела. Ее застывший взгляд был направлен в телевизор, а руки бессмысленно крутили пульт. Иногда тонкий палец нечаянно нажимал кнопку, переключая канал, но везде было одно и то же. По всем каналам. По всем направлениям. Разными голосами, мужскими и женскими, разными кадрами, снятыми с разных ракурсов, реальность врывалась в ее маленький, уютный мирок, разбивая его вдребезги, на мельчайшие осколки, взрезавшие сердце тысячами ножей, выпускавшие из него алую, как ее помада, кровь. 

\- Вчера известный интернет-сыщик, Шерлок Холмс прыгнул с крыши госпиталя имени Святого Варфоломея. Он не оставил записки, которая бы объяснила его мотивы. Никто из его знакомых не может дать ответа на вопрос о причинах подобного поступка. Многие связывают решение мистера Холмса свести счеты с жизнью с недавним скандалом вокруг его имени. 

Неосторожное движение пальца - и на миг экран померк, после чего вновь засветился. 

\- Вчера известный сыщик… 

\- Скандал, в центре которого оказался мистер Холмс, произвел на покойного… 

Нет. Он не мог быть покойным. Ирэн стиснула зубы от той боли, что разрывала ее изнутри. Он не мог. Кто угодно поверил бы в самоубийство Холмса из-за скандала, пусть и такого громкого, но только не она. Пусть он обыграл ее. Но одно она знала точно: Шерлок Холмс никогда не обращал внимания на то, что говорят обыватели. Для него они все были серостью, посредственностями, что лишь шумят и мешают думать. Их мнение не могло повлиять на него. Тут было что-то другое. Что-то или кто-то другой. 

Ирэн скрестила ноги и подперла голову рукой, в задумчивости глядя в экран, крутивший, как назло, одну и ту же картину. Летящую с крыши фигуру. Ирэн Адлер нервно ткнула красную кнопку, заставив телевизор замолчать, и взяла в руки телефон. Теперь он был просто трубкой. Ничего, что могло бы сохранить ей жизнь Никакого компромата. Никаких пикантных фото. Лишь трубка - и его номер в телефонной книге. Его имя вместо пароля. Десятки неотвеченных сообщений. Они так и не поужинали. Даже после того, что он для нее сделал. Он с ней не поужинал. Шерлок Холмс оказался единственным мужчиной, который не сдался. Несмотря на то, как терпелива она была. И теперь он никогда не сдастся. Как бы сложно ни было это признавать, Шерлок погиб, и погиб непобежденным. Телефон пискнул, оповещая о сообщении. 

“Сегодня дует восточный ветер”. 

Ирэн смотрела на экран будто сквозь пелену. Направление ветра, погода, политические рокировки теперь казались ей такими бессмысленными, такими смешными. Серьезным было одно: Шерлока Холмса больше не было. 

“Это не важно”, - ответила Ирэн на совершенно незнакомый номер и посмотрела долгим взором на телефон. Пароль можно было сменить. В нем не было более смысла. Ни в чем не было смысла. 

“Ошибаетесь. Важно”, - прочитала она ответ. Внизу хлопнула дверь, на лестнице раздались чьи-то шаги. 

“Кто вы?” - она отправила вопрос в неизвестность и в следующий миг вздрогнула. Совсем рядом раздался томный вздох. Женский. Ее собственный томный вздох. 

Наплевав на то, что она не одета, забыв о том, что дощатый пол этой убогой квартирки грозил ее нежным стопам занозами, не взглянув в зеркало и не узнав о потекшей туши и размазанной помаде, Ирэн в три шага преодолела расстояние до двери и принялась дрожащими пальцами открывать замок. Наконец, раздалось металлическое бряцанье, дверь повернулась на петлях. 

На пороге стоял он. 

В своем дурацком пальто. В идиотском шарфе. Раздражающе волнистые кудри чуть растрепались, видимо, на ветру. Ненавистные губы растянулись в улыбке. Он перевел взгляд на телефон, зажатый в ее руке, и тот послушно пискнул. Дрожащими пальцами Ирэн ввела пароль и посмотрела на экран.

“Поужинаем?”


End file.
